The objective of this double-blind, randomized parallel study is to compare he longterm safety and efficacy of telmisartan compared with lisinopril with e addition of hydrocholorothiazide as needed in patients with mild-to-moderat essential hypertension. Telmisartan belongs to a class of orally active, non-peptide angiotensin II antagonists.